Certain Story
by deline89
Summary: Harry and Draco fight on two different sides using different forces..... which also brings them closer.... ;
1. Chapter 1

part 1

The magic clashed together... harder than steel. There was nothing anyone could do than stand stock-still and hope to high heaven that the rebounding spells wont kill them. This is how it was every time the Malfoy and Potter stood face to face in battle. They communicated without words, without gestures. Each knew the other's steps and actions by heart. Harry Potter leading on one side, and Draco Malfoy was on another. The darkness against the light, the good against bad… when battles like this took place everyone knew that Potter and Malfoy were to be left alone. They liked it that way…

"Dearest, we've been through all this shit before." Draco said as he once again threw his opponent a curse that once again missed its mark. "And what shit… are you implying this time sweetheart?" Drawled Harry as he too threw curse after curse at Draco. "Don't you see this makes no sense Potter?"- Malfoy stopped. He put down his wand and took a step forward. Somehow he knew that Harry would not strike him when he was like this, seemingly defenseless. It was just not the way Potter did things. He and his damn courage…bravery…honesty… things that annoyed Draco, things that made Draco hate Potter… and things that made him revere Potter. And revering Potter made Drako hate him even more. --- Harry watched Malfoy stride up to him. He put down his wand when he saw Malfoy put down his. There was no point in keeping it up. Malfoy could never outspeed him. Malfoy was good but he didn't have the practice that Harry had. He cocked his head to the side. From where he was standing Malfoy did not look like some evil vengeance sent to destroy everything (Harry) and everyone (Harry). He looked more like a silvery angel. Tall, lean with a complexion that was as pale as alabaster, he had silvery blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes… he just did not look evil. Harry decided to walk up a little too. --- They met on top of a slight hill, underneath a weeping willow. Draco leaned against the trunk, wand in pocket, waiting for Potter to get there, he started up a little after Malfoy so he was a couple of paces behind him. During which Draco could assess the situation. He didn't really know why he stopped the duel. He wanted to talk to the golden boy alone. Without people on all sides to hear. That was what he'd say in case Potter asked, in his mind, Draco had no idea why… he watched the other boy walk up to him, tall, well built, raven hair that matched his tanned complexion and set off his emerald eyes to perfection… the eyes that Malfoy could never seem to look straight into…and Harry walked up to Malfoy and crossing his arms, let the other know that he was listening. "It makes no sense for us to be fighting like this." Draco said without once glancing at Harry. "We have too much in common, our powers are too similar." – "My powers are very much different than yours, Malfoy." Harry said. He stood directly in front of Malfoy looking straight into the other boy's hypnotic eyes. They changed from blue to a smoky grey, Harry noted. Then shook himself "I, unlike you Malfoy, do not enjoy hearing other peoples screams." "That depends why they're screaming." Draco noted with a slight smirk. Harry looked slightly taken aback but quickly recovered. "Well, let me explain potter…" Malfoy came around to face him. "Although as a world savior you generally group all screams into the same category, which is in your standards evil… I have a different opinion on the matter." Harry looked at him questioningly. "have you ever made someone scream from pure pleasure?" asked Malfoy. Harry actually blushed. That made Malfoy laugh out loud. "Oh, come on. You mean to tell me that there hasn't been one person worthy of your affections?" Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy actually said that to him. He walked up to him fast, stopping only mere inches from Malfoy. "Ask me that again…" he threatened, "and you'll hear your own screams and thrust me, they wont be from pleasure." Malfoy only smirked. "Deny it then, please you're welcome to, but don't lie to me golden boy…. I know you too well for that." He leaned in so that he was whispering in Harry's ear. "You don't have to admit anything to me, or prove anything for that matter." Harry was furious. Before Malfoy knew what was going on, Harry's arm snaked around Malfoy's hips and he crushed Draco to himself, so that now he was whispering to Malfoy. "Wouldn't you like to know how it feels like to scream for me?" Malfoy's sharp intake of breath was answer enough. Harry's hot breath on his cheek was intoxicating. With a hiss Harry let go so fast that Malfoy stumbled back, face flushed, eyes closed. Harry quickly turned around and walked away. Malfoy watched him go. There was nothing he could say, he knew that he pushed the line. And yet his whole body was rigid, remembering the feel of Potter holding him, of being crushed to the sun. he felt scorched with fire. Taking in a ragged breath, he left the confines of the weeping willow.


	2. Chapter 2

Head spinning. --- Harry was still marching down, seething with anger, with denial, with. …What? He didn't know why he did what he did to Malfoy. It was just a reaction. A strong one he'd agree but then again… he always had strong reactions when the damned angel was around. Grumpy at himself and the whole world in general he decided to go home and take a long cold shower. Maybe after that he could look at the entire situation from a bloody different angle. One that didn't involve those piercing blue eyes staring at him with longing.

Lucius walked around his study wondering what on earth he could do to motivate his son to finally kill the wretched Potter. He had seen their fights and he could tell from years of fighting himself that they fought hard but not to kill. He had seen his son purposefully miss so many chances to spear Potter on his magic, and he saw Potter do the same. Which surprised him because he knew that they hated each other with a passion that was too great to measure. He had tried to do everything, talking to his son brought no results. He saw the gleam of hate in his eyes as he talked about Potter but he had also seen something else there. A fade of some other emotion that he hadn't been able to understand. But hoped altogether that it had to do with a plan to kill the golden boy. Because if it wasn't, He'd put his plan into action… and his plan was much less pleasant than his son would ever believe.

Draco was once again just walking around the dungeons in his house. Looking ahead and not seeing anything… Thinking… about nothing at all… about everything… about… he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

No matter what he did, no matter where he went... The green eyes haunted him over and over again. He ran up to his room and almost broke open his door. Rushing inside he spell locked the door. Breathing heavily he slowly walked over to his cabinet a bottle of fire-whiskey. He poured it into a glass and took it down in one gulp. Realizing that it didn't sufficiently blurr the edges he crushed the glass and watched his own blood and the remains of alcohol run down his hand. He smiled and pulled his head back. The pain felt good, it brought him out of reality somehow… for a second he let himself think about those eyes, brilliant emeralds shining in the darkness. He hated them.

Harry was awakened out of a dream… he didn't remember what it was about but he somehow knew that it was a pleasant one. Smiling he fell back against his pillows and breathed in deeply. He heard a rapping on his window. Slowly getting up itting on his window ledge. Wondering what was going on he opened the window and let it fly in. It landed on his bed and looked over at him expectantly, pulling out its leg to let him know that he was to take the letter that was tied to it. Harry did. He untied the letter and patted the owl on the head, gave it a drink of water and opened his window to let it out again. But it didn't budge. Harry sighed and looked at the letter in his hand, he knew that he was expected to write a reply and send it back with the owl. He noticed that the letter had a silver seal on it and recognized it as the Malfoy family crest. Even more interested, he broke the seal unfurled the parchment and sitting down, he begun to read the letter. A look of disbelief passed over his face as he started to read the message intended for him.

N/A

Ok this is the second chapter... it will get better as soon as i get around to writing more :P cheers! Will update soon... comments appreciated ppls! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Draco paced back and forth under the willow. It was an insane idea that came to his mind, why had he acted on it? He didn't know but he could not back out now. that was out of the question. A Malfoy never backed out of anything, especially not if it was he who put himself in that position. But he wanted very much to defy all the laws that had kept him in check before.

He suddenly decided that there were higher ambitions on his mind than spilling blood every time his Fathers' whim demanded it. He wanted to kill when and whom he pleased, he did not want to be a puppet. And that still did not explain why he wrote to Potter asking for a meeting. Neither did it explain why he was all of a sudden nervous. They faced off before, and he did not have doubts or anxiety. He somehow did now. Baffling how the human mind works really, he thought. He didn't mind trying to kill Potter, but the thought of a conversation with him made him quake inside. Not with fear, he decided. He did not fear Potter. But with something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

Harry sat there watching Malfoy for some time now. It was wondrous how much he hated that man. And yet somehow he did not feel that hate at all. He told himself that he did, but really he felt sorry for him. The last time they talked Malfoy was jeering at him. Laughing, daring even. But inside his eyes told Harry that he was screaming, clawing trying to get out. And that had made him stop hating.

For a second it seemed that Malfoy was almost human. In need of help and understanding like all other mortals out there. And so when the letter came he could not just ignore it as he should have done, he came early, he climbed up on one of the more comfortable branches and there he sat waiting for his opponent. Harry told himself that he came early because he did not trust Malfoy, he wanted to see how he would act and what he would do without knowing that Harry was there. But deep down inside he knew that he wanted to watch him and just marvel at how something so beautiful, something that looked so pure, could cause such pain and anguish to everyone around him. Seem so distant and careless without even once proving that he had feelings. For all Harry knew, perhaps Malfoy didn't.

And then happened something so astonishing that even Harry did not know how to react, what to say or do. He was floored as he watched Malfoy fall to his knees and cry. He did not curl up in a ball, that was below him. But he just knelt there in the moonlight and let the tears fall down his pale cheeks and slip down his throat.

Draco felt alone and cold. The later it got the more he felt that his willpower was draining out of his body. The truth was that he didn't even want to live anymore. All what he had done, all that he was needed for just overwhelmed him, a tidal wave of agony washing over him, pounding into him.

Typical of Potter not to show. This wasn't a fight, this was a request to talk, so golden boy did not feel obligated to show up. And maybe it was better that way, Draco decided that it was , he didn't know what to say to him anyway. "Help me? please.... I Hate you.... but I need you...." Too much, if Potter decided to finish him off on the spot He'd let him. Withought a word He'd allow it. He would have been glad for it. It was too much, too soon.

Draco fell to his knees and let his raw emotions go out the only way he would allow himself to, he just let the tears come. He willed himself not to curl up, not to sob and moan, not even to shake. Just to let the tears run down his face. In the cool night the warmth of the tears felt heavenly, or as close to heaven as he would ever be permitted to get. He heard a soft thump behind him, like something light landing on the ground. He decided that he didn't care what or who it was. he wouldn't even turn. When he felt arms snake around him his eyes snapped open and he let out a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Ok I'm so very very sorry I haven't been updating in ages, thing is, this story I just realized is a wee hard to write, lol I need to be in the MOOD… and I'm sometimes not. So again I will try to update more! Enjoy!**

Harry couldn't stand to see Malfoy like that, helpless, vulnerable. Whatever happened, whatever would happen, he felt the other man's pain ant it scarred him inside. He knew what it felt like to fall to your knees and cry, he knew the pain of being pushed away by everyone and he did not wish it to anyone. Not even his arch enemy. So for as long as Malfoy would allow him he would try to comfort him.

He took a leap off his branch and landed softly on the ground behind Malfoy. He noted how the other man seemed to

go rigid for a second and then immediately relax again. It seemed that Mr. Malfoy knew exactly that he was not alone and seemed not to care. How strange, he expected him to whip around and curse him into oblivion. He didn't know what he should do.... He didn't even know why he came, what was the point? Curiosity, he decided, could kill the cat but in this case he wanted to find out for himself. So he followed his instincts and performed the first thing that came into his mind. He knelt behind Malfoy and brought his arms around his waist, pulling the other against him. He felt Malfoy tense up and relax instantly, he heard a soft sigh escape his lips. Harry didn't know if it was from pleasure or nervousness. He only knew that it was important to show Malfoy hat he wasn't going to hurt him, that he wanted to confront him. It was strange kneeling there like this, both of them so close, the moonlight washing over them. Like some sacred ritual, a binding that only they were the witnesses of. And in a was he supposed it was, a ritual, a promise. He felt Malfoy arch into him, pulling his head back and exposing his shimmering throat to Harry. Was this the sacrifice? Tentatively, he placed a gentle kiss on Malfoys neck. It was suprisingly warm, he expected smooth marble, a porcelain doll.

Draco had never been embraced like this before, never like he mattered, like the person behind him actually cared about what he felt. What he had become. Usually he didn't touch people, liked to keep to himself. Not even his mother got so much out of him as a brushing of the fingers against hers. He had never been so close to another human being, so warm.

It now occured to Draco how hollow and cool his life had been. Still was in fact with no greater prospects of it ever changing. Even now, he knew that the moment Potter stepped away from him, he would be pushed back into his oblivion and probably left there to freeze into the ice statue that he was expected to be. But for that glistening moment he decided to just let himself go, not to care what would happen next, because whatever it was, he would not care anymore who's life it would be.

So he arched himself into the embrace and pulled his head back resting his head on Potters shoulder. He took small measured breaths, he was afraid that anything bigger, harder, stronger would break the spell, would shatter the thin sheet of ice that this moment was painted on. And then he felt Potters lips on him, he felt the soft, warm butterfly touch of something that was never supposed to happen. And yet was happening, and that soft mark was replaced by something stronger, more sure, not so dreamy. Something that has made its presence known to him, no, it would not shatter.

It was stronger, more insistent, more demanding. And it felt like heaven. And the funny thing was that Draco wanted it to get that way. The more intensely Potter gave, the more intensely Draco received that attention. He took Potters head between his hands and pulled him closer trying to get as much of him as he could, the kiss on his neck became harder than it had been before, more desperate.

Draco put his other hand on Potters and squeezed it gently. The others response to that gesture was to crush Draco closer to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okkkayyyy so heres the next chapter, hopefully you WILL enjoy… I haven't said this as of yet so here goes: I like to take things slow with my stories, welll, this one is actually progressing quite fast when it comes to Darco and Harry, in my other people complain that they need more action… Well I like to have a setting before, so it WILL take some time… so there lol! ENJOY! **

**Cheers!**

Harry had never imagined that that was the response he would get from Malfoy. Clearly the night was full of surprises. When Malfoy took his head and brought him even closer, he couldn't resist to gently nibble on the soft white skin beneath him.

Harry licked his way slowly from Malfoy's collarbone to his jaw, biting so very gently as he went. He entwined his fingers into Malfoys hair. Strands of moonlight become velvet. Mafoy seemed so innocent then, so pure, like a sprite that had come to torment him and haunt him. Harry wanted more. Hate, bravery forgotten, he just wanted more of this, he wanted to hear Malfoy sigh, whimper, yes, he wanted to make Malfoy scream.......

Malfoy was now shaking in his arms. Not crying, just shaking... So Harry decided to soothe him even more. He made them both stand up, never once breaking the embrace. And taking a hold of Malfoy with more force he leaped into the branches of the willow.

Malfoy did not protest, he was too far gone into ecstasy to care where He'd end up. And so Harry again changed the shape of a huge branch to a boatish looking hammok, to ensure comfort and safety. There he laid down taking Malfoy down with him. They were now face to face. Malfoy on top of him, straddling his waist.

Looking down at him. Time seemed to stop, nothing, not even a leaf moved as the angel eyes bore into Harry's. And then they were kissing. Catching each others breaths, delving deeper and deeper into each others mouths. Tounges caressing the others lips, face, necks. A fierce dance of muscles that wanted to become one. Faster and hotter they went. Harry's head spun as Draco lathered his ear and started biting it gently. He did not want to understand what this meant. Most likely not much, but for a second, he wanted to think that Malfoy had taken this seriously.

Draco indeed had, he was crackling fire in Potters arms, his kisses sent him into heaven... and yet somehow he knew that this was wrong, that they should stop this immediately and end it all right here. He looked in confusion into the green pools of Potters eyes and as he did so, he felt the other mans hands travel from the top of his low cut pants to his knees, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Draco hissed, and started to unbutton Potters shirt, he dipped down and used his teeth to unbutton Potter, he drew a line with his tongue up from Potters neck, and slowly made his way down to his low slung pants, he felt potters hand on the back of his head, urging him on. "Ahhh yesssss…" And then all stopped short…

"What the hell are we doing?!" Harry exclaimed, this was beyond wrong… He did want this, Gods how he did, but he allowed himself to think what the consequences of their further actions might be. Draco looked at him, eyes ablaze with silver fire. Understanding but questioning at the same time. A soft breath escaped his lips. Draco brought his face closer to Potters neck letting his breath out so that Potter could feel it on his pulse. Harry hissed; this felt better than anything he ever experienced before. Pure bliss…..

"why?" he managed to choke out before his eyes closed on their own accord. "why not?"

Draco questioned, "you don't like this?" he asked, starting to leave a trail of small kisses on Potters neck working his way up to his jaw-line, and straight to his mouth. Where he lingered gently keeping his lips alined to Potters, not pressing for anything stronger than the gentle feeling of their lips touching… barely.

Draco almost cried, he felt Potter move back, and all he wanted to do was grab him and hold on with all his might. He was never touched in such a tender way before.

For a second he fooled himself that this was real, that maybe, just maybe, he would be accepted by at least one person. True, the very last person anyone expected him to be accepted by, still… Draco was tired of being in the lead, everyone relying on his powers to lead them, he was tired of his Fathers endless complaints, his Mothers sneers. He just wanted to hide away from it all and this proved the best way to do it.

And although he was fully aware that this could not be, he wanted it so badly that he felt his stomach plummet as soon as he felt Potter move a millimeter. "Please don't" he whispered, and felt Potter freeze. "Please… just for now, I… I don't want to… I can't…"

Harry heard Malfoy whisper between shudders. His heart broke into tiny pieces as he heard the anguish in Malfoys voice. "Shhhhh Draco" he whispered gathering the boy close and just holding him against his chest. "I wont go… tonight I'll stay with you…"

He saw pools of silver reflecting his face. "You just called my name."

Draco said surprised. "Well since im here caressing you to sleep, I thought first names would be a more appropriate choice." Harry answered. "No… we can't…" Draco said shooting up. Kissing was fine, touching also but when names were used… it got much more personal, and Draco wasn't sure he was up to hat yet.

"This is wrong, we cannot do this! It's too dangerous for you." Harry glared at Malfoy, "well since you feel that way…" He sighed making to get up. But only stopping because he felt Malfoy hold him down. "Make up your mind MALFOY" he hissed. "I'm not one for playing games, which is what you're obviously doing…"

Malfoy shook his head, "no Potter, that's not it." He looked at the dark angel intently. "I cannot afford to let anyone get close to me, if someone walks into my heart, they tend to not come out alive."

Harry looked at him intently. He sat up, and Malfoy did the same. They sat side by side, looking over the swaying branches of the willows that shone silver in the moonlight. They did not talk, there was nothing much they had to say, their heated moment was what was going through both their heads. And they were both still rosy-cheeked, their eyes hooded with longing.

Draco didn't mind the silence. It gave him time to think about what happened, about what was happening and what most likely would happen. He couldn't keep his thoughts safe from his Fathers power, he would know right away. And when he figured out that his son had a soft spot, he would strike it and probably use him against the one person who he didn't want to kill. Then again, Pushing Potter away right now might be one of the biggest mistakes he would ever make.

Sighing, Draco decided that self-sacrifice for the sake of others was easier said than done, not to mention that every fiber in his body was yelling for him to screw sacrifice and take what was his. The problem was that Potter was not his property, but that was probably the reason why he felt the way he did about him. Because through his life he could have had whatever he wanted, one hand wave, one word, one spell, and he had it in the palm of his hand. Power, money, slaves… It was all his and here was the only thing he wanted… the one person he was prepared to give it all up for, and it was the one thing that he was just as likely to reach as the stars that shone above them.

Still, if he wanted to keep Potter alive there would be no way that they could ever see each other again. Not like this anyways, sitting here side by side, looking at the same sky, so close their body heat warmed the other. The only way the would ever be this close was during a fight. Draco looked over at Potter, who was looking straight ahead and seemed deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okkkayyyyy…. New chappie… and YES Im taking things slow… and will continue to do so: 1. Because I like stories that have a plot that's built properly and 2. Cuz its EXAMS and I don't have a lot of time to think about, much less write the actual chappies…. **

**LOL please enjoy! ^.^**

Harry was reliving the moment of before. Trying to analyze it actually would be said more correctly.

Malfoy had kissed him with a desperate sort of passion. His teeth hurt for more, for more of this… sweet, Malfoy tasted like mint, and a deep lush forest after the rain. He was addicted to that scent…

Harry had kissed before of course, and he knew he didn't like men, but this was different. There was a forbidden passion, and desire there that he could never share with man or woman. Malfoy and him held a special sort of bond. Both of them were rejected from society. He was feared and Malfoy hated for their power. Malfoy never wanted his parents and Harry never had his. They were bred to fight, they were conditioned to hold and wield power that none other could equal. And so it seemed just right that they would hold passions that none other would equal.

Harry wasn't big on romance, he didn't have time for it, nor the patience to put up with whiny, hand-holding, teary obsessive partners. He was always on the move, toughing the harshest weather, traveling, always pushing himself to his limits. And he did not know one soul that found this way of living desirable or even normal. Well, he thought looking over at Malfoy, maybe there was one person who did. But that one person jut happened to be his arch-nemesis 99% of the time.

Smiling to himself, he again thought about the one percent that they just went through a couple of minutes before.

There was one thing, however, that had him worried. If anyone figured out that Malfoy was not hated by him at all, that he in fact enjoyed the blonde's company, then that could mean serious consequences not so much for Harry, but for the young man that now sat beside him. And once again, he was put before a situation that he did not want to face. If he walked out of here now, he might never get this chance again, if he stayed, it would mean a most certain death for Malfoy, or at the very least many certain attempts at it. With that in mind, Harry looked over at Malfoy, "Malfoy" he whispered looking straight at him, waiting for him to turn his head towards him.

Draco heard Potter call out to him. Through a hazy mist of his thoughts that voice cut right through to him. Turning his head towards the emeralds of Potter's eyes, he looked at him intently wondering if they would ever be able to just talk again. "Listen," Harry breathed, getting closer to Malfoy and turning towards him with his full body. "What happened here just now… I… I don't know what to make of it…."

Harry looked at him, Malfoy had his head cocked to the side, looking at him with those wide eyes. Listening but not saying a word. His skin glowing in the pale moonlight, his eyes sparkling and reflecting the night beams so that they seemed to be dancing even though their owner had not moved a centimeter since Harry had started talking. "Say something." Harry hissed. That look was driving him insane, the innocence in these eyes was mesmerizing, and yet Harry knew better that Malfoy was not innocent at all. He had killed, he had hated, and now he had made Harry feel things he had never dared to before…

Harry was sitting beside a creature that had flipped his world upside down and it seemed to Harry at the moment, that Malfoy alone had the power to turn it right side up again. The problem was, Malfoy did not seem to want to. He just stared at Harry.

Draco truthfully did not know what to say, for the first time in his life he didn't know how to respond to his name being called like that. Like it was a curse and a blessing at the same time. Harry's eyes were filled with pain, sorrow, wanting… He couldn't quite pinpoint which emotion it was but whatever it was, Potters eyes shone ten times brighter because of it. Like they had a light of their own.

Come to think of it, Draco thought, cocking his head to one side, Potters eyes were glowing, an eerie green… It wasn't so bright as to be very noticeable at first, but upon closer inspection, Draco was sure that Potters eyes were faintly glowing. "What is this?!" He asked himself… Potter by this time was just staring at him, perhaps anger or more likely, impatience creeping into his voice.

Harry wasn't sure what he should do. Draco stared into his eyes in a way that both frightened and aroused him. Draco's eyes had a weird sort of power over him. And if they just sat there motionless for a while more, then Harry might just decide to leave. Sitting here and staring each other into oblivion would not help their current situation. And it was a situation that needed dealing with immediately. But what should he do?

Getting up slowly, Harry looked down on the blonde. Yes, this was what he would try, he would see Malfoys reaction. And so, Harry sped through the branches up the tree. He felt, rather than heard Malfoy following him up.

Their speed was so great that to anyone but them, they would be invisible.

Harry continued to streak through the tops of the trees. Deep inside he was pleased that Malfoy was following him, and a part was extremely curious as to what would happen if his plan would go as wanted. But he put up a façade and pretended not to notice. Gracefully leaping down from the tops of the trees, he jumped right into the river, his powers giving him the magick he needed to walk on it instead of falling right in.

He didn't know if Malfoy was capable of this move, and he wanted him to follow, but making it easy for the blonde would give away the fact that he knew he was being followed and it seemed like a slap in the face to Malfoy if he presumed that he could not keep up. With this in mind, Harry flew on the surface of the moving river, invisible to anyone but the man close on his heels.

Draco was slightly taken aback by the fact that Potter possessed knowledge of water magick, this was something more exclusive to the Malfoy's and from what he knew, Potters strengths were among wind and fire. He had no idea that the brunette knew how to control water magick.

"Impressive" he smiled, but he had a slight feeling that Potters water magick was not as advanced as his own. Silently he streaked after him, wondering if Potter would spot him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heyyyyy!!!!! Sooo it took me a while.. don't really have anything to say so ill just let you peeps read on! LOLZ!**

Harry indeed knew instinctively that Malfoy was following him. A part of him wondered why Malfoy didn't find it suspicious that Harry didn't notice him, it would be painfully obvious that he was being led on if he stopped underestimating his opponents that way. Unfortunately that was one of Malfoys flaws Harry realized, as a Malfoy the man was born with goddamn pride flowing through him and no amount of getting his ass kicked would teach him otherwise, he was malfoy and therefore rendered holy, immortal and most times, remotely untouchable.

Harry smirked, this would be a nice time to play with the blonde. At night, Harry had an even bigger advantage. His eyesight was just as good if not better during the night. Courtesy of Voldemorts cursed mark, Harry smiled, this will be fun, he decided, Before vanishing, nothing remained after him except a slight ripple in the water that left Malfoy dumbfounded staring at the spot potter just vanished from.

Going invisible was just many of the highly developed skills Harry had developed. And many many more that he never showed anyone he had.

Through their years a Hogwarts people thought of Harry as a sweet, sensitive and brave young man. Which he was… at times. But he was also not as gullible as people believed him to be, he had a reservoir of power most dreamed about, and he was not stupid enough to let on he possessed.

Looking at Malfoy staring wildly around him made him laugh out loud. He saw how the blonde reacted, his senses sharper than Harry expected, Malfoy turned around and looked straight through Harry, making him shiver under the silver gaze. Harry actually had to remind himself that Malfoy indeed could not see him. But as the blonde started to slowly walk towards him he began to have second thoughts, these vanished as soon as he saw Malfoy extend his hand and like a blind man, try to feel Harry out.

He looked so vulnerable, walking there, not knowing what could happen to him, that Harry just stood, transfixed at the moon washed visage of an angel as he walked towards him quietly.

Draco had no idea where Potter was until he heard his deep, rich laugh from somewhere on his right. Instinctively he turned towards the sound, honing all his senses on the spot he heard Potter laugh from. Night vision was good for Draco, but this was not a part he was prepared for, it was Draco's sense of smell that was elite compared to others. So closing his eyes, he concentrated on Potter's scent, reaching out, he started walking towards the spot where he presumed (and his nose was never wrong) Potter now stood.

And Potters scent was one no one could forget, a deep musk with hints of sweet cinnamon, faraway spices that made him hum with wanting, indeed his smell reflected Potters personality, that of a sun warming those around him. Harrys aura was golden.

There was no other way to put it, Harry saw everything as in slow motion… He heard it too, a quite, swift whistling and then silence. All he could do was watch Malfoy's wide eyes stare at him, no through him, and then the blonde was falling… falling… falling... Harry just barely had time to catch him, so stunned was he, so furious at himself for letting his guard down. He had been mesmerized by Malfoy, he had let the blonde become the center of his universe for a few short seconds, and those could now cost the blonde his life.

Without thinking he apparated them back into his rooms. Harry didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he couldn't call for help from anyone, all of his friends would kill Malfoy on instant contact, especially in the very delicate state he was in now, not being able to fight back…

Harry looked down at the silver haired man that he held in his arms. He noted now, that the adrenaline was wearing off, two things. One, Malfoy was as big as he, and was now getting heavier by the second, and two, that the blonde was very still… too still in fact for comfort. Harry closed his eyes, he did not want to look down, and see the mesmerizing silver-onyx eyes empty of life. He forced himself, however because he had to make sure… he couldn't _not_ look…. With a shudder, Harry noticed he CARED, he shouldn't…but he did, and no way in hell would Malfoy ever know.

Harry cast his eyes down, and was met by defiant silver pools. Malfoy started panting hard, he looked confused and, Harry guessed didn't even recognize him. Which was confirmed a split second later as the blonde twisted and half jumped/ half flew out of Harrys reach.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OMG!!!! WELCOME BACK IN 2010!!!!! I almost died!!!! Im soooo happy to be back! I was slowly drying out!!! Now I can get back to writing!!! YAYYYYYYYY! :D ok so without further ado… enjoy!**

Draco opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was, his world was spinning out of control. And the first thing he saw when he opened them was two emeralds shining at him through the fog…

THEN he felt the white hot pain cursing through his body, starting on his left at his back. _I've been shot down_ he thought, cursing himself for somehow losing his edge. He spun away from Potter, snarling and landing on all fours a few feet away.

Draco looked around, he noted he was in a spacious room, presumably Potters bedchamber, and Potter was standing there not moving, like a statue, pale and shaking in the moonlight. A gust f air blew the curtains into the room, ghosts dancing between them, illuminated by celestial light. The emeralds were boring into silver, as if screaming at him to just trust.

Draco spat out blood, the pain had gotten much worse, but He'd be damned if he showed Potter any more vulnerabilities. He took a step forward, he meant to leave, to leap out into the night, pull the arrow from his flesh, heal and annihilate whomever the thing belonged to. All he managed was a step… And then he fell… and kept falling into sweet oblivion.

Harry was scared… he was scared to move, he was even more scared not to… He saw Malfoy look around like a wild animal, saw him straighten up and saw the blood spill from those perfect pale lips, he saw Malfoy take a step towards him and saw him crumple to the floor. And Harry caught him again and this time noted that the blonde was out cold.

It was at that time that his survival instincts hit in, hard… Harry grabbed the arrow and broke the top off, noted the angle it was imbedded in and pulled, hard. Without so much as a cry from Malfoy the arrow came forth with a sickening sound, blood rushed out in rivulets on the blondes exposed back.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to proprietes when he ripped Malfoys shirt off, there on the floor, by the moonlight he worked on healing the deep wound that had been so close to he blondes heart. It damaged a couple of internal organs, pierced a lung, but Harrys powers were advanced enough that he could heal those bodily harms straight away.

He was however, worried, no one would throw a simple arrow at such a powerful wizard, and no such simple weapon could bring him down so far. There had to be something deeper to in than that. But the point was, Malfoy no longer bled, so it was safe to stand back and think over what he had to do next.

Draco was now shirtless and running a fever, on top of which he was covered in blood, as stark contrast with his ivory skin, Harry was reminded of a dead unicorn he saw once, covered in silver blood, but a unicorn was a pure creature, and this was Malfoy, the opposition of pure, and the creatures blood was silver whereas his angels was such a deep red as to be black.

So Harry did the only thing that came to his mind, he picked Malfoy up and placed him gently on his bed. Preparing to undress him. (a bath was in order) His hand was shaking, he was nervous about removing clothes from Malfoy lest the blonde should wake up in a moment he might interpret wrongly.

Harry remembered that he was, after all, a wizard and promptly vanished Malfoys clothes off with a wave of his hand (wandwork was something he learned to do without, it was less hassle, less tedious and gave him an advantage in battle)

What he saw stopped his breath and made him weak in the knees…

Malfoy was… for lack of better word… divine.

His ivory skin stretched over taut muscles that rippled with every little move, every breath he made. Smooth creamy valleys of muscular curves.

He looked like a statue carved out of the finest marble, like a sleeping angel… rugged, his face held sharp edges and sweet tempting dips. Harry felt the need to run his finger down the crevice of his neck. Not a flaw in this creation. Still… perfect.

He expected the blonde to be cool to the touch, like the milky stone he was made of…

He was wrong… Malfoy was anything but cold. In fact, he was now running a fever, although surprisingly he didn't show it. Which was what brought Harry out of his stupor. The fact that this…. HIS angel was covered in blood and feverish.

So Harry went into his spacious bathroom, kneeled beside the bathtub and prepared a cool bath for Malfoy, one to get his fever down, and because he needed to be cleaned. And yes, it would Have to be Harry who would do it.

At the thought of again touching that pure body, of running his fingers through those unbelievably silky locks, something deep within Harry shivered, bringing electric shocks into the pit of his belly.

Harry closed his eyes taking in a deep shuddering breath. He didn't even realize when he stopped breathing. But the thought, the mere inkling that Malfoy would soon be submerged under the fragnant waters made Harry, well somewhat jealous of the water…

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

No matter how he saw Malfoy, no matter what he thought about him the truth that the blonde loathed him was still too big of a rift to consider.

What happened on the tree earlier was just an act of desperation, of two souls bred and honed for battle coming together, because they both couldn't take it anymore, but when not fighting, what else was there to do? And so they threw themselves at each other, desperately, harshly….

But it was just that, Harry willed himself to think there wasn't anything deeper in that than this, a physical need both needed to explore and satisfy.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Awwww I kNOW it took me forever to update… *blush* Im sorry everyone!!! Just been sooo busy, and I must confess Its coming better with my other story…. Thus said, You are all free to hate me… as long as you review! ^_^ onward!**

Harry wasn't sure what his reaction would be. He tentatively levitated Draco in front of himself towards the cool bath that awaited. He had dropped in some lavender to soothe the blonde.

He chuckled when he realized that Draco was unconscious and didn't care one way or the other what scent the water was.

As he lowered him into the bath, he noted how the rivulets of soap and foam washed away the crusted blood that stuck to Draco's flesh. Turning the water slightly pink in places before disappearing into the foam that was frothing over the blonde.

Harry picked up a sponge and looked at the extremely uncomfortable position he was in.

Draco was half lying, half sitting in the bath, and Harry was too far up to do much to help the blonde wash. The fact that Draco was out cold didn't help much either.

There was only one thing that Harry could do, not thinking twice, he vanished his clothes and got into the coolness of the deep bath.

Sitting down comfortably, he settled Draco in between his legs. Making sure the blonde' chest was flush against his.

Thus comfortable, he began to lather the dark piece of material that now covered his hand.

Harry breathed in shallow gasps. Where Draco was in now rubbed and teased his every fibre. He refrained from moaning, biting his lip.

He knew that doing anything remotely erotic right now would be taking advantage of Draco's vulnerability and as a warrior, he couldn't allow that, even himself.

So making up his mind, he once again begun to gently smoothe away any dirt or blood that was stuck to the otherwise flawless skin. He noted how the muscles in the blondes chest twitched and jumped as he brushed over them gently, rippling underneath the silk that covered them… Yes, Harry could only compare Draco's skin to silk. He looked at his hand, soapy and slippery with the essence that he was lathing Draco in. He watched his hand, and the stark contrast that it created.

Harry's hands were big, with long wiry fingers. Strong hands, calloused on the inside, welcoming battle and unafraid of work… He decided that his hands could easily wield something other than a wand.

Picking up Draco's hand he pressed both against each other; noting the differences. Draco's hand was as big as his, somehow though, they differed greatly. Draco's was more elegant, the lines and sculpting more refined, more graceful… royalty.

The biggest difference was the colour… Harry's hand was tanned, darker… much darker than Draco's , who's limbs were so damn light… so pure…

Harry dropped the pale hand back into the water shaking his head. Draco was not pure.

But no matter how many times he repeated that to himself, the blonde's features said otherwise.

Sighing, Harry tried to readjust himself. Through these movements he ended up brushing his groin against Draco's ass. Harry gasped at the sudden, unwanted, but not unwelcome sensation…

This was going to be an impossible mission… He golden boy who was arch enemy to anything even remotely evil, who could send the devil (not counting Draco) screaming… Could not successfully give another person a bath.

He realized it was because he was so damn tense. He kept putting off washing anything but his torso… because he was nervous.

Cursing himself, he steeled his resolve and trailed his hand lower, along he stomach to the hip. Encircling Draco's inner thigh, he rubbed and smoothed keeping his eyes tightly shut and trying to even out his breathing.

Draco was so damn hard, not a bit of soft flesh anywhere. Hard muscles that jumped with his every touch. Harry moved lower down one leg, taking care to scrub down the knee, trailing gently up and down the calf, and finally finishing at the foot.

To accomplish this feat, Harry had to half lay Draco down on his knees, which gave him a quite impressive view of the man as a whole.

He repeated the same exercise with the second leg, biting his lips from moaning as he neared Draco's groin.

There was nothing for it, he decided. Draco was out cold, and if luck would have it, he might just get this done before the blonde had any idea what happened.

Harry took off the glove and gently placed his palm on the inner thigh. He decided he might as well squeeze his eyes shut, finish this up with lightning speed and get them both out of there as soon as heavenly possible.

He tentatively lowered his hand and closed it around Draco's semi-hard shaft.

His eyes snapped opened as he realized that keeping them closed wasn't a very good idea, it just gave his mind freedom to wander, which resulted in him becoming aroused too.

Harry decided to keep his eyes on a spot on the wall.

That wasn't easy to do, because Draco decided that that moment was good to arch into his touch. "Ungggh"

Harry stilled himself, a freezing feeling falling into the pit of his stomach, afraid that Draco was awake.

He leaned further in, bending his head just so, to be able to see the silver eyes… dreading the shame he was going to live with if his speculations were true.

They weren't, Darco was as out of it as before.

Harry visibly relaxed, sighing in relief, he rested his head on the crook of Draco's neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent the silver haired man gave out…

Harry turned his face in a bit more, and delivered a tentative lick to the white column opened before him. He couldn't help groaning inside. This all felt so right, but at the same time, he was afraid of using Draco without his knowledge.

Harry continued kissing and licking at Draco's neck, inhaling, kissing, inhaling and kissing again… He let himself believe that Draco was awake, wanting…

His hand dropped from the blondes groin, he wouldn't go that far without Draco's mind there, but he did allow himself this small guilty pleasure.

Closing his eyes again, he rubbed his cheek against the shell of the pale ear, licking and teasing…

His eyes snapping open when he felt a strong hand bury itself into his hair, pressing his face closer.

He brought his eyes to look at Draco's face, only to be greeted by misty silver slits, staring at him questioningly…..


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok… I have a good explanation as to why I left this alone for so long… I have about 5 other fics goin' on top of which I haven't had much HP time to get some inspiration.. I however, decided to post something… because I felt like shit… therefore… et voila! Please don't hate me too much -.- **

"Potter…. _Might_ you be able to explain just. what. the. fuck. you're. doing…?"

Each and every word was given a perfectly painful moment to sink in. And sink in it did… this was in Harry's book the single most embarrassing moment in his life. Not that he hadn't gone further with Malfoy, but that he was caught doing it on his own free will.

_Shit. _

The only thing that might have been slightly worse than this was the realization that Malfoy would have woken up with his hand on his dick… at least he was spared that…

"I'm washing you…obviously."

"Obviously…" Malfoy drawled in a very sarcastic voice. Letting Harry know he knew but would let it go.

The problem was that the blonde was panting hard. More so than since he was slammed back into consciousness.

"Can you stand Malfoy?"

"Really?" He hadn't meant to ask, but he really needed to put some space between himself and the blonde.

_Those eyes opening and closing… _

_The dripping hair…_

_The droplet falling off silver tip and sliding down the pale clavicle… _

_The sound it made when it hit the water…_

_The steam rising… _

_That heavy breathing…_

Harry saw all that in slow motion, his senses heightened, he could see and feel it all… This was some sort of magic working, he never felt like that before… He wasn't sure if he wanted to again… But the effects were similar to standing in front of a Veela…

Rewind that… Malfoy was not a Veela… and he was fucking Harry Potter… he should be able to take this…_should._

"Really…" Draco grit his teeth and stood. He didn't really care if Potter saw him stark naked. The body wasn't something he felt ashamed of and he wasn't going to start now.

He turned to him, arching a delicate brow at the stumped expression the wizard was wearing. And he had an inkling that he had that expression on before Draco turned to him.

He slowly got out of the tub, hissing at the pain that shot up his left side. He was in much pain, but he was damned if he asked Potter for any more favors. His temporary lapse in judgment did enough… they had kissed, and Draco knew that Harry had his nose buried deep in his hair just now.

The memory of that sent shivers down his spine. Fuck. An undesirable reaction…

Potter seemed to snap out of the stupor he was in when Draco took another step forward and crumpled down with a curse.

He felt fine…so why was this happening? WHY were his legs not moving?

"What the fuck is going on?" he panted out as the pain escalated.

He was once again nestled in Potters arms and the latter was scanning his eyes frantically for any clues.

He had none…

"I thought you said you could stand."

"Shut up Potter…"

"I see… just as I thought…"

Draco's eyes were slits. "What were you thinking scarhead?"

"that this wasn't just a simple arrow… there's something else to this."

Draco snorted loudly. "Well no shit…ahhhhhhh." His back felt like on fire.

Then he was thrown out of his body forcefully. He heard himself screaming, grabbing Potter by the robes and throwing his head back in pain.

He crouched over them both, reveling how quickly the light in Harry's eyes changed from confusion to raw determination. How the wizard closed his eyes and concentrated on something, furrowing his brows. His aura expanded, grew until it enveloped both, it prodded into the now lifeless body and searched.

Draco reached out and touched his body slightly; he saw something dark stretching on his back. The moment his finger connected with it, he felt something akin to an electric shock pass through and then Potter's green eyes were on him.

Potter grabbing for him and throwing him right back into that body. That body filled with pain and panic… and he passed out again.

Harry was both frantic and pissed. Frantic to help Malfoy and pissed for actually caring to the point of panic.

He had no other way of getting to the blonde. Nothing he said could be heard through those horrible cries… The body in his hands arched and spasmed. Every muscle in the pale form was as hard as a rock. He couldn't bear anyone getting hurt like that. But he had no idea what to do. All he knew was the obliterating need to protect.

He closed his eyes and looked down into himself, trying to find the answer he needed.

All he felt was a cool gust of wind building within himself and he forced it out. Not knowing what he was doing, but sensing that it might work. It did.

He saw himself glow slightly and saw the energy extended and washed over Malfoy. And tehn he saw it… another Malfoy, crouching there over them both, peeking curiously at him… And he somehow knew that that other Malfoy should NOT BE OUTSIDE THE FUCKING BODY. So he grabbed for it, happy when he could catch it and slam it the hell where it belonged.

He sighed in relief as the blonde went slack against him.

He was tired a shell, he didn't know what caused the strain, possinly what he just did wasn't normal. But here was Malfoy, in his arms, out like a light once more and very much naked.

Soemhow Harry didn't think it would be…wise, to try anything. He stood and leviated Malfoy off the ground. His eyes appreciated the view in front of him. Malfoy was laid out before him like a delicious feast…all he needed to do was touch.

With a flick of his want he had Malfoy in a pair of boxers and on his bed. He grabbed the covers and was just about to fold them over the still form when he caught sight of Malfoy's back.

He turned him over and the green eyes widened in surprise. Right in the spot where the arrow hit was a rather large tattoo of a snake. The thin scar left from the wound ran across it's eye. As Harry stared the head moved and hissed at him.

_Beware this cursed man… _

"Ahhh shit!."

Here was yet another problem to the many piling up in his life.

Harry crossed the room and picked up his cell, dialing the one person he could trust infinitely. "Hello? 'Mione?... I'm well… I suppose that would be well… Ummm… could you maybe, stop by my house tonight? I have a favor to ask of you… thanks."

The last word was a sigh of relief. He needed to see if there was more to it than he saw, and what better person to ask than Hermoine? She was infinitely smarter, and would most likely see something he didn't… That is… if she didn't kill Malfoy before Harry had a chance to explain.

**AN: LOL I realized that this is not long enough but I honestly wrote this as I went along… so sorry peeps… Please review? **


End file.
